Boarding School
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: People at Annabeth's boarding school didn't believe Percy was real. They were wrong. :-) (It's going to probably be a short story though.)
1. The Library

**Chapter 1: The Library**

**Annabeth's POV**

School had just ended fifteen minutes ago, and I was already in the school library with a book. It was nice in the library, like a nest really. Everything was quiet aside from the low mumbling of other people's voices, and the librarian was willing to let me stay as long as I wanted after she discovered that I was really reading instead of loitering. I was halfway through _The Hobbit _when I heard my name from the other side of a book shelf.

"Why is she always in here reading? She's pretty enough to get a boyfriend and make friends. And even when she's not reading, she's either studying, on the internet, or on her phone. It's like she doesn't want a life." A girl named Stacy whispered loudly.

If she only knew how much of a life I had.

"She reads and studies because she's a super nerd. And her excuse for the phone and the internet is that she's talking to her boyfriend. I doubt she has a boyfriend, unless it's one of those internet boyfriends. She shows me pictures of herself with a hot guy, but I'm pretty sure they're photoshopped. The guy on the other end is probably one of those internet predators." My roommate, Courtney, said.

She drives me nuts. She forces me to turn the light off when I'm studying, and every time I mention Percy, she acts like I'm hallucinating. Where does she think I go on the nights when I'm not sleeping in our room?

"If it's probably an internet predator, then why don't you tell someone and get help?" Holly sighed.

Finally, a sensible question.

"Because I don't like Annabeth." Courtney snorted. "I never wanted her as a roommate, I wanted Stacy."

Oh yeah, so you'd trade the quiet roommate who doesn't ask questions for the nosy roommate who parties all night? _Nice_ choice.

"That's still cold hearted, even for you two." Holly scoffed.

"I don't care. She's extremely annoying. Did you know that the teachers let her text in class? Teacher's pet." Courtney muttered the last part.

I'm only allowed to text in class because the teachers know I have a form of PTSD and only Percy can calm me down. If I can't talk to Percy, I'll fidget, distract the class, or have a panic attack. Besides, it only recently became safe for me to have a phone.

"So she's basically living in a fantasy. And that means she doesn't have a date to the only school dance that we're allowed to have at an all girls school." Stacy laughed.

The librarian shot me a look of sympathy.

I texted Percy, "_I know I told you I didn't want you to pick me up, but I changed my mind. How soon can you be here?_"

He texted back, "_In a few minutes. I was planning on waiting outside to surprise you_."

I smiled and stood by the library exit to wait for Percy.

"Hey Annabeth, why aren't you reading?" Courtney sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, just waiting for my _imaginary_ boyfriend." I smirked.

"Yeah right." Courtney snorted.

A set of arms suddenly wrapped around me from behind, and I could feel Percy's breath on my neck.

"Hey, ready to go Annabeth?" Percy asked.

All the girls stared in disbelief. The librarian snorted.

"Courtney, meet my boyfriend. Percy, this is the roommate I mentioned." I smirked.

"Oh hi, Annabeth's said nice things about you." Percy lied.

"You're... her boyfriend?" Courtney's jaw was dropped.

"Unless something's changed since I last saw her, I've been dating her since last year." Percy grinned.

"Online?" Holly asked.

"No, I met her at our summer camp when we were twelve and we go on dates like dinner or the movies. Or sometimes lunch." Percy looked confused.

"So, you like her?" Stacy looked surprised.

"I don't like her, I love her. If my mom didn't agree with that, Annabeth wouldn't be able to spend the night on weekends." Percy chuckled.

I turned around and gave Percy a passionate kiss. "I'm ready to go."

"Did I do something good to be able to have you just randomly kiss me like that?" Percy smiled.

"You just did everything right." I grabbed his hand to pull him away.

He grinned widely and followed me. "What was that all about?"

"They didn't believe you existed until they just saw you." I said.

"Okay then." He shrugged. "So I can walk you back to my apartment, right?"

"Duh, I'm not missing your mom's cookies." I snorted.


	2. The Dance

**Chapter 2: The Dance**

**Annabeth's POV**

I wasn't reading books in my room for once. I was getting ready for the dance and checking my phone to see if Rachel was coming.

"So, he's going to take you to the dance?" Courtney asked.

"Why not? He is my boyfriend." I shrugged.

"But you two don't seem... compatible." She said.

"Actually, we have multiple similar interests, very similar childhoods, and our parents are old friends." Friends was a strong word, but I wanted to make my point.

"But... he's hot. And you're a hermit nerd." She seemed confused.

"He happens to like the fact that I'm smart. He also likes how I look, my laugh, my smile, and my sense of humor. And that's just what he articulated in the Valentine's Day card he gave me, so imagine what else he likes." I said.

"It just doesn't make sense." Courtney sighed.

"It does if you stop acting like my nerdiness makes me any less attractive. Have you never seen a stereotypical teenage movie? The underdog always wins, not the pretty one who pretends to be stupid." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, he has multiple reasons for liking me, but I can't talk about all of them."

"And why is that?" Courtney looked confused.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I snorted.

There was a knock on our door and I answered it.

"Hi Annabeth." Rachel smiled.

"Hi Rachel." I gave her a small hug.

"Who's this?" Courtney asked.

"For the hundredth time, this is my friend Rachel. She's the one that used to like Percy." I'd literally explained this a hundred times.

"Yeah, but he already liked Annabeth before he met me. And I can't date anyway." Rachel shrugged.

"So you're friends based on the fragile promise that she doesn't like him anymore?" Courtney snorted.

"Actually, we're friends because after I stopped liking Percy, we realized that nothing else prevented us from being friends." Rachel sighed. "Anyway, go put your dress on and I'll gauge whether you picked the right one."

"Well, Aphrodite picked it, so I'm not sure one way or the other." I shrugged as I headed into the bathroom.

I came out a few minutes later wearing my sky blue dress.

"Oh my Gods, it's beautiful. But why blue?" Rachel stared at me.

"Aphrodite says I wear too much grey, and she figures Percy will like this one." I explained.

"Why sky blue instead of sea blue?" Rachel smirked.

"I don't know, why does Aphrodite like Ares?" I rolled my eyes.

"Who are Aphrodite and Ares? And why does it matter if it's sky blue or sea blue?" Courtney asked.

"Percy's favorite color is specifically sea blue, but he generally just says blue. And Aphrodite is a friend of my mother's. And Ares is her boyfriend." Friend was once again used a little strongly.

"What else are you wearing? In terms of shoes and stuff?" Rachel redirected the conversation.

"I'm not wearing heels, so I'm just going to wear flats. And my mom gave me a necklace." I shrugged.

"What does the necklace look like?" Rachel smiled.

I pulled out a small necklace that had an owl on it, along with a pearl in the center of the owl.

"I wonder if this is symbolic of a truce." Rachel grinned.

"Something like that." I shrugged.

"Truce?" Courtney asked.

"My mom and Percy's dad weren't always good friends." I said. "Anyway, Percy should be waiting for me outside, so..."

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I opened it to find Percy.

"I thought you were going to wait for her?" Rachel smirked.

"I got excited. It's not very often I get to see her in a dress. The cutest she usually gets is warrior princess cute. You look beautiful by the way." Percy grinned at the last part.

"Warrior princess?" Courtney questioned.

"She was intimidating when I first met her. In fact, she's still pretty intimidating." Percy snorted.

I hit him playfully. "Give me a minute to put on my shoes and necklace."

After putting them on, I walked downstairs with Percy, Rachel and Courtney in tow.

"What is it that he likes about her?" Courtney whispered.

"If you look past the nerdiness and her threatening demeanor, there's a lot of things to like about her." Rachel shrugged.

"Threatening demeanor?" Courtney questioned.

"Ah, right. You didn't meet her the same way Percy did, and she didn't like me when she first met me. You wouldn't know about how scary she can seem." Rachel giggled.

"This is so confusing!" Courtney said.

"Get used to it." I said.

Percy and I had a pretty fun time dancing the night away. I loved how the girls glared at me or stared quizzically. It symbolized the fact that I'd always know why Percy and I were perfect together, while they would never understand. I liked withholding information sometimes.

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long, guys. I've gotten really busy lately.)**


End file.
